


True Colors are beautiful like a rainbow.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [22]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: After 3x08, Connor being a worried puppy, M/M, alternative ending, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for you my friend :)<br/>My american twin and proofreader lol.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Colors are beautiful like a rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SB1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB1/gifts).



> This is for you my friend :)  
> My american twin and proofreader lol.

 

 _You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh I realize_ _  
_ _It's hard to take courage_

 

He feels everything falling apart.

Every certainity he had until now are slipping out of his hands.

And how could he focus on some stupid math test when his sisters could go back into the system?

When his moms could getting divorce?

He feels his phone buzz inside his pocket ,he sighs thinking about all the unanswered phonecalls, since he left his class.

In this moment he wants to be alone...disconnected by the all the issues,and the drama, and focus on the surrounding nature.

He's sitting on a trunk,staring blankly at the river's flow across from him.

The water is shiny and transparent and he could see his reflection in it.

Face wrecked,tears drown by the light breeze,cheeks flushed and heart empty.

He finally found it, his anchor, his forever family.

And now he feels like he could giving up on that.

“It was too good to be true” he sighs again.

 

 _In a world full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_And the darkness inside you_ _  
_ _Can make you feel so small_

 

He pulls out his phone,just to check on his messages...

He blinks at the multitudes of text messages from Connor.

 

10.10

-Dude?

10.17

-Jude? Where are you?

10.20

-Ok,I'm getting worried.

10.30

-Ok I'm dropping this fucking test and I'm going to find you.

10.40

-Answer that damn phone!

10.50

-You're not at home,your moms don't know where you are and they're freaking out too..

Please tell me you're safe.

 

Jude lets out a genuine laughs, he feels horrible that he's the reason of his moms,and Connor's concern.

But a little part of him he's flattered by the fact that his boyfriend dropped the math test just to find him and make sure he's okay.

He loves him so much,even though they haven't said it yet, he knows that's what they both feels.

 

 _But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_ _  
_ _And that's why I love you._

 

“ _I'm at our place.”_

he smiles typing on his phone,with a delicate blush spreading on his face.

It's true.

From the moment they sealed their first kiss in the tent,this place has a special meaning for the both of them.

So whenever they feel like being alone,and just enjoying each other company they'd come here.  
And just be.

They could even stay in complete silence, they both know that the air is filled with unspoken words.

Also,Connor doesn't know this, but Jude usually comes here whenever he's feeling overwelmed and wants to be alone.

Because,Connor doesn't know this,but this is the place Jude feels most safe in the world.

This is the place,he has finally found the safety of being loved by someone like Connor.

 

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_ _  
_ _Like a rainbow_

 

He closes his eyes,focusing on the relaxing sound of the running stream.

And the softly singing of the birds.

He remembers.

They were in this exact spot.

 

“ _Do you believe in soulmates?” Connor asked, and despite Jude's eyes were closed focused on the relaxing singing of the birds, he could feel his gaze on him._

_Jude,at the time,was taken aback by the sudden question but he simply replied._

“ _I have to.”_

_Because Connor didn't know that Jude ,at the time, was completely and hopelessly in love with him._

_And he knew that he had to believe that after all he's gone through in his life,the presence of Connor in his life was a sort of sign from the sky._

_Or at least,at the time, he hoped._

 

 _Show me a smile then,_  
_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_ _  
_ _When I last saw you laughing._

 

He feels a smile forming on his lips,against his own will.

It happens unconditionally, whenever he thinks about him.

It makes him feel better actually.

Everything will be ok.

Life is not always a bed of roses, and he's lucky he has someone that bring this kind of strength and courage out of him.

He's smiling so hard right now,and as he gets up from the trunk he was sitting on, he's meet with the most beautiful person in the world.

As usual,they don't share a world.

They don't need to.

Jude just wants to hold onto him,and feel that kind of safety he only feels when he's in arms.

“I love you”Jude admits in his ear.

He feels Connor giving a short intake of breath,going rigid in his arms.

Jude feels a rush of panic forming in the pit of his stomach.

Maybe he assumed? Maybe he doesn't feel that way?

He's so stupid... he shouldn't have,now he's ruining everything...

Million of thoughts cross his mind right now,so he instinctively moves to pull away from their embrace.

Before he could do that, Connor's arms tightens around his small waist and Jude hears the words that would rock his existence.

“I love you too” and then with voice broken full of emotion, Connor continues:

“I love you....I always had,since our first night here,I love you.”

“I knew...At the time I knew you were the one.”

“Thank you,for trusting me like this, you have no idea how much this means to me... that you trust me like this.” And then he holds Jude's face between his hands and looking in his eyes he adds:

”I'm never gonna leave you alone,You got me”.

 

 _If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up_ _  
_ _Because you know I'll be there._

 

As they hold into each other across from the river,Jude understands what “Soulmates” Means.

It's not about being in love, it's more than that..

It's being there in times of need.

It's someone who believes and accepts you despite the flaws,before anybody else.

It's about communicating without even saying a world.

Jude has never believed in fate,or destiny.

But he's sure that Connor is a gift.

He's his gift.

For all he's gone through and despite that,never giving up on hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's too sap,but I can't help myself when it comes to these two and beautiful soundtracks like "True Colors"  
> Thanks for reading it.


End file.
